


Threshold

by StainlessSteelShipping (kistytac)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kistytac/pseuds/StainlessSteelShipping
Summary: Molayne's new girlfriend finally moves in with him





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing right now. Still, I hope you enjoy! ^^

“All right, that should be the last one!” I said, handing the bin I was carrying to Molayne’s Bisharp, which then turned and carried it into the apartment. Just then, Molayne stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as I leaned back into him, putting my hands over his.

“I’m so happy…” he sighed, squeezing me gently, “We’re really going to be living together from now on…”

In his arms, and without any more boxes to move to distract me, butterflies began to come to life in my chest. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, although it didn’t exactly work, and stepped away from Molayne just enough to turn around in his arms. I smiled, then began to lean in to him again as I closed my eyes.

His lips met mine quickly, a soft desperation to his kiss that told me that he was still having a hard time believing that this was really happening. I let him linger for a moment before pulling away, the butterflies as strong as ever.

“The only person who could be happier is probably Nanu, now that I’m out of his house,” I said as we parted, and he laughed, quickly pulling me in again for another kiss.

“I doubt it,” he whispered, barely taking his lips off of mine to speak, “I mean, I’m never going to have to say goodbye to you again…”

I pulled away so I could look him in the face, and reached up to place my hand against his cheek, gently rubbing my thumb against his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned in to my touch, then turned his head to nuzzle the palm of my hand.

“Well, except for when you go to work, of if one of has to run an errand, or-” I began to tease him, but was cut off by the feeling of his lips softly kissing each of my fingertips.

“Yeah, but… We still get to come home to each other from now on…” he said, then reached up to take my hand in his own, gently bringing it away from his face and tangling his fingers between my own. I couldn’t help but grin to myself as I watched him, when suddenly a realization dawned on me.

“I guess we’re officially starting a life together Mo,” I said quietly, still looking at our hands. Saying the words out loud allowed a feeling of peace wash over me that I hadn’t felt since coming to Alola. It was true. I was about to start sharing a home with someone I loved more than anything in the world, hopefully forever…

I looked back at Molayne’s face as he let go of my hand. Confused for just a second, I watched him as he bent down, and then before I knew it, he had lifted me off of my feet and was holding me in his arms, bridal-style. I yelped in surprise and automatically wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to his thin frame for dear life. At first, I was almost certain he was going to drop me, but once he had found his grip, his hold on me was surprisingly strong.

“You’re right,” He said, smiling down at me sweetly, and I felt my heart skip a beat, “we are starting our life together… So let’s do this properly, okay?”

And with that, he stepped forward, carrying me over the threshold and into his home – our home.


End file.
